


Homecoming

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Seven messages between Sirius and Remus, as Sirius struggles to return from beyond the Veil, and Remus struggles to be patient and wait.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** Done for the "Wizarding LJ" drabble challenge at hp100 on LiveJournal.

***

Remus, if you're reading this--and Merlin's beard, I hope you are--listen carefully.

Forget everything Dumbledore told you about the Veil being a doorway to death. His mysticism has gone to his head.

Want to know where I am?

I'm in another dimension. With no wizards. No magic.

Oh, and this is the best bit--here, we're fictional. Characters in a kid's book. Well, five books now.

Currently working as the body double of a Muggle named Hugh Jackman. I'm _much_ handsomer, though.

I'll be back as soon as I can find the interdimensional doorway.

Miss you, love.

Padfoot

***

How did you manage to send a message between--? Never mind.

I'm glad you sent me that message. I was going out of my mind. (The other Order members--especially Molly--think that I _have_ gone out of my mind. That I sent that message to myself.)

I'm hoping you can prove that I didn't.

In other news:

Harry is not speaking to Dumbledore.

Snape is being disgustingly attentive to yours truly.

In addition to being insane, your cousin Bellatrix is now a werewolf. Can't _imagine_ how that happened.

I miss you with all my heart. Hurry home.

Moony

***

Molly, if you're reading this, here's proof of Remus' sanity:

You got snoggered at Prongs' wedding and told me in strictest confidence that your middle names are Lettice and Demeter, and that you paid more money than I can imagine to get that information erased from all public records.

Believe me now?

Good!

Is she gone, Remus?

Am no longer in the dimension where we are fictional. Now in a weird world where werewolves have exoskeletons and you have a moustache. Not sure which is more frightening.

Tell Snape to bugger off.

Wait.

No. He might think that was an invitation.

***

Bellatrix refused to register as a werewolf and started a small war when the Aurors caught up with her. I heard it took thirteen hit wizards to put her down.

A Dementor tried to Kiss her, too, but it didn't work. Seems she didn't **have** a soul.

I have been humming "Ding-Dong, The Witch Is Dead" all day.

Dumbledore is ordering Harry to listen to him. Harry refuses to listen to the manipulative old codger any more. Good for Harry.

You've been posthumously cleared of all charges.

Snape brought me Wolfsbane Potion today. And a bouquet of lupines.

HELP.

Moony

***

Hurrying back as fast as I can.

Have been in many dimensions now. In some, I'm dead. Or you're dead. Or you're a Muggle. Or a woman.

Sometimes, I turn out to have been the traitor. Or I'm still a prisoner.

I've seen one world where Dumbledore was Dark Lord. In many worlds, Voldemort has already won.

The worst worlds are where James and Lily are still alive, and I have to say goodbye again.

If the Order is telling you to give up hope--don't, Remus. Don't move on. Don't forget me. Please, Moony.

I'm coming home.

Believe that.

***

Are you still reading these entries, Sirius?

If you are...the final battle was yesterday.

Voldemort is dead, thanks to a combination of Harry's power and my deviousness. _Expelliarmus, Silencio, Petrificus Totalus_ and a sharp blow from a sharper axe. I didn't think it was wrong to bring an axe to a magic fight.

The corpse is lying in state at Hogwarts. There are lots of visitors. People want to be sure he's dead.

Harry was lamed in the battle. He's at St Mungo's. Ginny's with him.

Going back to the family home in Scotland. I'll wait for you there.

***

**PRIVATE:** So tired.

Been travelling for what feels like thousands of years. No strength.

There've been so many worlds, Moony. But this one feels right, though.

Are you still waiting? Do you still believe my promises? Or have you given up? It's been so long.

Here's your house, on the outskirts of Melrose. I see candles in the windows…and you, trying to read a book. Your face--oh, Moony. No one should be that sad.

Hear me knocking?

Hope fills your eyes. You drop the book, run to the door, fling it open.

Yes, Remus.

It's me.

Home--at last.

*** 


End file.
